We work together
by chiskeik
Summary: AU. Carol and Daryl work in the same company.
1. Chapter 1

Carol rose her head from the computer and looked around for a moment. Not to many colleagues were still at the office. She tried to sit down properly while she stole a glance at Daryl's office. He seemed very focused on his computer and he was writing something on a piece of paper. She laughed to herself. He was one of the few at the office (along with her) that was still writing everything on paper. He had an agenda that went everywhere with him, full of post-its and annotations. He owned an Iphone which he used only for calling and a laptop he used just for work. She looked across the main office and she watched Merle, Daryl's older brother typing fast in his laptop while he was on the phone. Merle was everything Daryl wasn't. He was a technology junkie and he was always buying and trying all the new devices. He tried to change Daryl attitude towards technology but he wasn't very successful.

She was just working back on her asset spreadsheet when she received a new echat message from her colleague Andrea.

→ **Carol...do you have the "loverstein" case docs?**

→ **hmmmm...I guess… why?**

→ **he's complaining about some shit...pff i hate the guy.**

→ **RELAX. I'm sending them to you right now.**

→ **Thaaaaaaaaaaaanksss! You are a life safer.**

→ **Yeah yeah. You should talk with the Merle though.**

→ **You think? Something like...wanna go to the bathroom...together?**

→ **Andrea! Jezzzz.**

→ **what? He's hot.**

→ **You realise this is a work chat, right? They can read it.**

→ **Pfff….**

→ **They can. Actually they can read everything we write.**

→ **Ok,not that I'm really worried about it. Probably your sweetheart Daryl doesn't know even how to use this chat. And If Merle read it...well…**

→ **ANDREA! He's not my sweetheart.**

→ **that's what you say...but I know you like him.**

→ **I don't.**

→ **Honey, you have a BIG BIG CRUSH on him. Quite sickening.**

→ **Andrea, shut up.**

→ **Ok, ok...LOL.**

→ **I need to finish the report, ok?**

→ **Wait for a minute, wanna ask you something.**

→ **Ok, what?**

→ **If you met him on a bar, one night and he actually talked to you, will you take him to your house? Yes or no. BE HONEST.**

→ **Andrea….**

→ **Answer the question.**

→ **YES.**

Carol has changed her status to busy.

Carol was trying to finish her report, not thinking too much in what Andrea had said. If she was honest with herself, she liked Daryl. He was nice to her (to almost everyone) and he was very handsome. He was also very shy, and even at christmas party remained mainly alone. Carol suspected that he had someone in his life, but she wasn't sure. He had watched Daryl rejecting every woman who had approached him. Younger girls and very pretty ones.

She was just saving the report when a new chat popped in her screen. This time, was Daryl.

→ **Ms. Mason, could I have copy of your conclusions?**

→ **I'm not finished yet, Mr. Dixon.**

→ **DON'T WORRY. I JUST NEED A BRIEF DEScriptiON OF YOUR OPINION. WE CAN DISCUSS TOMORROW. IT'S ALREADY quiTE LATE.**

→ **Ok.**

→ **FUCKINg CAPSLOCK...BLOCKED AGAIN….SOrrry**

→ **I will send you the conclusions in a bit. Maybe you should talk to Gleen? He can work miracles in computers.**

→ **YeAHH. THANKS.**

She was summarizing her ideas quickly, ignoring the chats both Andrea and Michonne were sending her about some party that weekend. He was managing to write down what Daryl wanted when her phone buzzed. It was Sophia, her 12 year old who was supposedly at school.

 _¬Honey?_

 _¬Mum..where are you?_

 _¬At the office, why? What happened?_

 _¬I...well….Mike was being stupid as always...and I...well, you told me that I shouldn't take any crap from anyone, so well...I punched him in the face. Several times._

 _¬WHAT?_

 _¬I'm sorry mum...I...will you come to get me? Principal Greene want to speak with you._

 _¬Yeah, I'm on my way_.

She hung the phone and explaining briefly the situation to both Andrea and Michonne, she copied her conclusions and pasted them on the chat, while cutting her previous chat with Andrea and pasting in a blank document.

She switched the computer off quickly and grabbing her jacket she left the office.

* * *

Daryl watched as Carol left in a hurry and he realised it was way past her finishing time. She was hard working but he knew she had a kid. She should be out with her kid, not working extra hours. He made an annotation in his agenda to speak with her about it.

He opened his chat with her, but instead of the conclusions he asked, he found a copied conversation between Andrea and Carol. They talked about work first, but then, Andrea made some comments about his brother, and teased Carol about liking him. WHOA. He blinked twice and read it again. And again.

→ _If you met him on a bar, one night and he actually talked to you, will you take him to your house? Yes or no. BE HONEST._

→ _Andrea…._

→ _Answer the question._

→ _YES._

He smiled to himself and switching off his computer he left the office. He needed to think about it.

* * *

Carol was driving home with her daughter sobbing quietly in the backside. She was expelled for a week. Apparently she had broken that kid's nose. He was a rich kid with a rich father who gave big quantities of money to the school, so that erased anything wrong he could do. She realised that nobody cared about what he had said to her daughter. The only care about a broken nose, inflicted by the kid raised by a single mother. FUCK THEM ALL, she thought, glancing at her daughter. They were arriving home when she received a message from Andrea. As soon as she parked, she checked her phone.

 _ **Carol, WTF are you sending some report conclusions? BTW you didn't copied our conversation in our drive document. Not that I care, but you were the one insisting of doing it. "Not leaving traces, or some shit like that".**_

She read the text and suddenly understood what happened. " _FUCK FUCK FUCK. If I have send the conclusions to Andrea….I must have sent the chat to Daryl. FUCK FUCK FUCK"._


	2. Chapter 2

Carol rolled into her side, burying herself under the blankets. She grabbed her phone and called the office. It was a short call. She was trying to fall asleep again when Sophia entered the room.

Mum, are you ok?

I'm fine sweetie...I'm just not feeling well.

Are you still mad?

I'm not mad, honey. I don't approve what you did, but I know you were just defending yourself. And I'm proud of that.

Thanks...I can bring you some juice and a toast, what you say?

Sure honey.

* * *

Daryl arrived at the office smiling like an idiot. He was wearing his best clothes and trying to look cool. He passed through Carol workplace and noticed she wasn't there. Well that was odd. She was always one of the first to come into the office. He entered his office and founded his brother already there.

Hey lil' bro...we need to talk.

Ok.- he answered worried.- what's up?

Carol called this morning. She asked for a leave.

What? Why?

Don't know, she's not my employee. You hired her.

Merle…. What she said?

She needed a week leave, personal reasons. She didn't specify.

Fuck. - he paused.- but she didn't say why?

God, Daryl I don't know. Some shit with her daughter. I didn't ask. I guess she earned some credit by now, right? She is one of your best employees.

I know...it's just...well is odd, you know? I'm just concerned.

If you say so.

What that's suppose to mean?

That you are "concerned" just because is Carol. You and I know that you like her. Not that you are going to do anything about it, but…

Merle, shut up. - he avoided his brother gaze.- She is a good worker and I'm concerned as her boss. Period.

I'm sure you would love bossing her around in private.

Jesus Merle, seriously. Shut the fuck up. - Daryl knew his face was red as a tomato.

Fine, whatever. Anyway, I can lend you Megan from marketing to help you with Carol's clients, ok?

Yeah, thanks.- he answered distracted.

I will tell her to go by your office as soon as she get here.

At 5 pm Daryl wanted to kill Megan, or to kill himself. She was a total disaster. Daryl knew few people could replace Carol at the office, but Megan was awful. She didn't know anything about numbers, budgeting or accountancy. Daryl was forced to do everything twice, as she did everything wrong. He looked at the clock and dismissing Megan, he picked up his agenda and his laptop and left the office.

He wandered a bit around town, and after buying a latte from the cafeteria down the street he started walking towards Carol house. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her, but he needed to do something. He didn't believe even for a moment that her leave have anything to do with her daughter. He knew it was because of the chat she sent the day before. He assumed that maybe she was embarrassed or even worried about losing her job. As if.

When he arrived at Carol house, he saw a kid around 12-13 years old playing in the grass. At soon as he approached her, she looked at him defiantly:

Hello. - he said.

I don't know you.

I'm Daryl. And your name is?

I don't talk to strangers.

Oh, yeah sure...that's good… I'm Daryl, and I'm your mum boss.

What if you are just saying that to make me believe you?

Well, I have a business card I can saw you...you want to see it?

Yes. - she took the card from Daryl's hand and studied it for a while.- it seems authentic.

That's 'cause it is.

Is my mum in trouble?

Why you say that?

'Cause she didn't go to the office today. She said she wasn't feeling well, but I think is because she is still mad at me.

She is not in any trouble...I just came to say hello.

Are you my mum's boyfriend or something?

WHAT¿? - he choked.- why you say that?

Don't know...just asking.

I'm just her boss. - he said and it felt like he was lying.

Ok.

Why you think your mum is mad at you? - he asked trying to relax himself.

'Cause I was expelled yesterday.

Why?

I broke some kid's nose. He was making fun of me and my mum. So I punched him in the face. Several times.

Wow. you are a dangerous girl then…- he said smiling.- That kid is an asshole and he deserved it..

Yeah.- she laughed, and then becoming serious she added.- But don't say that in front of my mum….she hates bad words.

I will keep that in mind. - he smiled.- you think I could go inside and talk to your mum?

I guess. But, wait here while I tell her you are here, ok?

Sure kid.

My name is Sophia, Daryl.

Ok, Soph, I will wait here.

And jumping she entered her house, calling for her mum.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol was pouring herself a coffee when her daughter came into the kitchen.

\- Mum?

\- What honey? – she asked with her mouth full of toast.

\- Can you come outside?

\- I don't really want to play outside Sophia. – she said.

\- No, mum…you have a visitor. – the kid said making a face.- Daryl from the office. He show me the business card, and seemed authentic..

\- WHAT? – she panicked getting out of the window.

\- A visitor. Don't worry I told him I don't speak with strangers so he give me his business card. Is he really your boss?

\- What? –she repeated, Sophia was looking at her with a funny expression.- yes, he is my boss.

\- I thought bosses were supposed to be old.

\- Not always honey.

\- So…are you going out or should I invite him in? – Sophia asked cheerfully.

\- I….I will go out. You stay here, ok?

\- But I… - she started.

\- No buts, Sophia. Stay in, alright?

\- Fineeeeeee.- she said exasperated.

She grabbed a jacket and stepped out of her house. Daryl was standing in the middle of her yard, wearing a pair of dockers and a new jacket. He looked nervous. And handsome. Very handsome.

\- Hello, Mr. Dixon.

\- Hi, Carol….I guess we could end with the Mr. and Ms. thing? At least when we are out of the office.

\- Sure. – she answered looking away

\- I was just concerned about you, is everything alright?

\- Yes, sure…yes. My daughter had some troubles at school and I…

\- Yeah, I heard that she was expelled…

\- What? How? – she yelled.- you called the school?

\- No..I…

\- I can't believe it…I thought I've earned some trust by now!

\- Carol…I

\- WHAT? - she shouted.

\- Your kid told me. – he looked right into her eyes.- She told me. And of course you've earned my trust by now.

\- I'm sorry…I…

\- It's alright. I guess I should have called before showing here.

\- No I'm sorry, I just…I…

\- Let's start again, shall we?- he said smiling.

\- Sure. – she forced a smile.- it's everything alright at the office?

\- Yes…look I just came to talk to you…

\- Ok…about?

\- Well, I…well…I think we should you know…

\- Mum? – Sophia said running towards the couple. – I know you told me to stay in, but I'm hungry.

\- Honey, get back. I will be there in 5 minutes.

\- Ok..- Sophia looked at Daryl and added.- Are you staying for dinner?

\- Well I… - Daryl started.

\- I'm sure he's busy honey, maybe some other time.

\- I'm not busy.- he answered quickly.

\- So? Mum? - Sophia asked wearing a broad smile. - pleaseeee!

\- Sure, why not? .- she answered nervously.- You like pizza Mr. Dix...Daryl?

\- I love pizza.

The came into the house and after some minutes of negotiations between Daryl and Sophia, they picked the pizza both of them liked and called "Danny's pizza". Carol looked at them astonished. Sophia was rather a shy kid, but she seemed to like Daryl very much. He asked about school and her friends, and she was pleased to tell him everything. It was funny to say how he always said "kid" when talking to her.

\- So kid, are into sports?

\- Of course Daryyyyylll .- she answered with a funny expression.- I'm on the basketball team.

\- That's good. I used to play basketball too.

\- Really?

\- Yeah.

\- Were you good?

\- I was fine I guess.- he said grabbing a big slice of pizza. He looked briefly at Carol who was looking at him with warmly.

\- Are you married Daryl?

\- Soph! .- Carol interrupted and before going into the kitchen she added.- Remember what we talked about personal questions?

\- Yeah.- she conceded.

\- I'm not married kid. - he added.- are you married?

\- Daryl! I'm only twelve! I can't get married! - she said.

\- Hum… but I'm sure you have a boyfriend...right? - he asked and when he saw she was blushing he added.- Oh, it was a secret…

\- I….my mum doesn't know, ok? Don't tell her please.

\- Sure kid. Your secret is safe with me. - he said and looked at the kitchen were Carol was preparing some dessert.

\- You have a girlfriend?

\- Soph…. - Carol interrupted.

\- It's alright…- He said looking at Carol.- No, kid, I don't have a girlfriend.

\- Uh uh...boyfriend? - she asked and Daryl choked with his beer.

\- No, I don't have a boyfriend either.

\- that's sad.

\- You think? - he asked.

\- Yeah... my mum used to be married you know? Now she's alone.

\- Sophia! For god's sake! - Carol shouted.- you don't have to tell all our secrets to people you barely know!

\- But he's your boss! You see each other everyday,...I thought he was your friend.

\- Soph, enough. - Carol added seriously.

\- Ok. sorry. - she added and standing up she gave Daryl a hug which he returned clumsily. - I like you Daryl

\- I like you too, kid.

\- Maybe you could come to see me play one day? - she added shyly with a hoped smile.

\- For sure, kid.- he added and looked as Sophia gave a kiss to her mum and disappeared into the house. He looked at Carol who seemed very embarrassed.- you did well with her, she's awesome.

\- yeah...I'm so sorry.

\- It's alright.

\- No, is not. She is always asking those questions to people...she needs to understand to shut up sometimes. I'm sorry if she made you uncomfortable. - she said standing up.

\- Don't worry. - he stood too.- i like her.

\- Yeah.- they were standing up in the middle of the living room and Daryl was looking at her in a weird way.- Yeah.

\- I like you too. - he added quickly, feeling his face burning.

\- What? - she asked but she knew what he meant. She crossed the distance between them and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He returned the kiss, and it became hotter quickly. He was gently biting her lips when she broke up the kiss. She looked at him with a worried expression and incapable of looking right into his eyes she added:

\- You should go...I'm sorry...but I….please.

He nodded and grabbing his jacket he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl grabbed a beer from the freezer and seated on the sofa. He heard his brother running around the house, being loud as usually while he dressed up.

\- Daryl what are you doing? - Merle shouted when he entered the living room.

\- What you mean? – Daryl answered sipping his beer.

\- Why ain't you getting ready?

\- Ain't going.

\- Daryl come on.- Merle tried.- You always said that you wanted to be a cool boss. Not an uptight one. Everyone from the office is going to be there. You have to come.

\- I'm not in the mood, ok? - he protested. - Just say that I'm sick or something.

\- I'm not lying for you. - Merle said trowing some pants and a shirt to Daryl. - Get dressed, we are leaving in 5.

\- Fuck off Merle. Ain't going, alright? - he yelled.- Leave me the fuck alone, goddammit.

\- Daryl…- Merle started but he saw the cold look on Daryl's face he paced himself and seated in the couch.- Look, I know I'm always giving you a hard time with you liking Carol, but, I'm not going to say anything, ok? Just forgot I ever said that .

\- Carol has nothing to do with this. I'm not in the mood, that's it. I've never been a party popper. You know that.

\- Pfff...If you say so…- Merle stood up and looking back at Daryl added.- She likes you. I just...just want you to be happy, Daryl. But I'm not going to push it, alright. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.

\- You never cared about making me uncomfortable before, Merle.

\- Well, is my new year's resolution.

\- We are in October.

\- Well, I'm starting early. Or late. Depends.- Merle grabbed his leather jacket and keys.- I'm going to go...I hope you enjoy your night.

\- Merle! - Daryl said.- I...I went to Carol's house the other day.

\- What?

\- Yeah, the day she asked for the leave. I went to her house. I tried to talk to her.

\- And?

\- I met her kid, she is pretty awesome. She invited me for dinner.

\- ok… and?

\- It was nice. We kissed.

\- Sorry, what? YOU KISSED?

\- Yeah….but then, she asked me to leave. - Daryl finished his beer. - I fucked up. I know.

\- Maybe she was just confused….

\- Merle, come on. We kissed for a second and then she asked me to leave. I'm her boss, everything is so fucked up right now. I shouldn't have gone there. We can have serious problems Merle.

\- Oh come on. Is not like you were forcing her to kiss you. it's not a big deal. Just come to the party and you can solve this out. You have to talk to her eventually.

\- She is not answering my texts.

\- You have to talk this in person.

\- I'm not sure about that.

\- You will be fine, man up and go talk to her. - Merle gave a soft punch on Daryl's leg.- Come on, you will be fine.

\- Mum? - Sophia called.- where is my blue dress?

\- Honey, just put on something else…I think is on the laundry basket.

\- But I want to wear that dress mum! - Sophia yelled.- I told you!

\- Well, maybe next time you can do your own laundry!

\- ARRRGG! MUM!

Carol finished dressing up and grabbing her purse she went to her daughter room. She was being impossible today. Cranky and all teen-mooded. She entered the room and saw her daughter just in her underwear crying on the floor. Good lord, and this is just because a dress...well hello puberty.

\- Honey, look I'm sorry…

\- It's alright…- she sobbed.- I know is stupid…

\- Honey, you have a lot of nice dressed, just wear something else…

\- You just don't get it...

\- I know you like that dress but…

\- Yeah, I will wear something else. It doesn't matter anyway.

\- Soph…- Carol added grabbing Sophia's hand.- what happened?

\- Nothing…

\- Honey…

\- Enid happened.

\- What? Who?

\- There is a new girl in our class. Carl invited her to the party.

\- Well, that was very nice of him. I'm sure she hasn't got any friends in town.

\- Mum you are missing the point.

\- OK, tell me.

\- He invited her as his plus one.

\- Oh, ok….well that's was meant to happen eventually. Doesn't matter...you and Carl will be still friends.

\- God mum! YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU? I WANTED TO BE CARL'S PLUS ONE! - Sophia yelled.

\- Ow...I...I didn't know you liked Carl that way...I thought you were just friends...you are so young honey…

\- Mum, I'm twelve already.

\- My point exactly. - she answered.- look, I know you are sad right now, but how about you put on the red dress and I will paint your nails so you will be the prettiest girl on the party?

\- Really?

\- Yeah.

\- Can I wear make up too? - she added excited.

\- Don't push it. - Carol replied smiled.- Get dress and get down to the kitchen.

Carol left her daughter room and checking her phone she saw a text from Andrea.

 **\- Carol? You coming right?**

 **\- Sure, I'm just solving a wardrobe crisis right now.**

 **\- Honey anything you own look good on you. But if you want to make and impression, just wear the black dress.**

 **\- Not me. My daughter is having the crisis. Seriously, when she stopped being a nice little girl?**

 **\- HAHA. She is still nice and little.**

 **\- Yeah, well I'm not so sure.**

 **\- Don't take to long ok?**

 **\- We will be right there.**

 **\- OK. See u!**

 **\- bye.**


End file.
